


Jacob and the boy

by Anonymous



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Defending Jacob - William Landay
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Face-Fucking, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, the boy is 6 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jacob promises a young boy he will help him find his family, but he has other plans in mind.
Relationships: Jacob Barber/OMC
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Jacob and the boy

Jacob smiled at the innocent six year-old boy that was following him to the forest, he had been separated from his parents somewhere and had asked him for help. Of course Jacob agreed to help him, asking him if he knew where he lived, and he said yes. Jacob had no intention of taking him home, not at all. Holding the boys hand, he looked over, even for his age he was short, only being three feet, four inches, with short blond hair, which made him even cuter to Jacob, his dick already being semi hard in his pants, he was just waiting to get deep enough in the forest for his plan. 

“Where are we?” The young boy asked after a few minutes of walking in the forest. Jacob only smiled lightly at that, thinking they were deep enough as to where no one would hear his screams.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost to your house, want to take a break?” Jacob, of course, was lying, he didn’t even know where the boys house was, not that it mattered any. The boy nodded some, Jacob sitting down, and pulling the boy down to his lap, the boy making a surprised gasp at that, though not minding it, the action just reminding him of his older brother some. 

Jacob played idly with the blond hair for a few minutes, still pretending to be innocent. The young boy was relaxing more and more, leaning into Jacob’s thin body. He felt his dick grow harder and harder, breathing in the sweet scent of the young boy. Jacob slipped his hand up the boys t-shirt to his nipples squeezing some, causing the boy to let out a gasp and try to struggle but Jacob moved his legs around the boys waist, trapping him. 

“You really shouldn’t trust strangers. You’re so cute, bet your dad thinks about fucking you at night.” Jacob said, continuing to play with his small pink nipples, grinding up into his compact ass at the same time. 

Jacob got out his knife before stabbing it against a tree, along with the boys shirt making sure he won’t run while Jacob got undressed, freeing his eight inch long, and two inch thick dick. The boy could only stare at it in shock. Was he really going to try to put it in him? But he wasn’t a girl. He’s heard his brother talk about fucking girls plenty of times, and when washing him in the bath seen his thing and was nowhere as big as this teen was. He wasn’t sure even his dad was that big. Jacob noticed that and smirked.

“Like what you see whore?” 

The young boy tried to respond but couldn’t out of there, only letting out small sounds of protest. Jacob grabbed the boy by his shoulders, the knife ripping his shirt off from where he was stuck to the tree. He then pinched a nipple causing him to scream before he thrust his massive dick into the small mouth. The young boy knew he shouldn’t try to cause Jacob harm, so he tried his best to not scrape his teeth on the shaft of the older boy. Though that was really hard to do with how big he was. Jacob wasted no time in being rough with him, obscene gagging sounds could be heard from the younger boys throat, Jacob’s dick making a bulge in the small throat as well which he loved seeing. Tears started forming in the boys eyes as he was continually being face fucked, his jaw hurting from being stretched so much. His jaw started to close some causing his teeth to scrape against Jacob’s cock causing the boy to moan, which surprised the small boy.

“You know, I actually like a little pain… but it was fun to see you try not to hurt me… though I still wouldn’t bite” Jacob said, continuing to moan as he went faster and faster. 

It didn’t take much longer for Jacob to cum, taking his dick out of the mouth before covering his entire face and mouth in his cum. Jacob took out his phone, snapping a quick picture of the scene before stripping the boy of his other clothes before ramming the tip of his dick into the boys tight asshole, causing him to scream at the smallish (in comparison as to what would happen soon). Jacob to feel the warm blood running out of the boys tight asshole lubricating his dick, slowly pushing further and further in, groaning whenever he got more into the ass. After five minutes Jacob bottomed out into the boy, who was still screaming, tears running down his face, Jacob moving his hand to his cheek to wipe them away. Jacob loved how tight the boys ass was as he started slowly moving in and out of him. 

The young boy’s sobs only turned Jacob on more as he started going faster and faster, the young boys tiny dick moving up and down with his body. Jacob moved his hands up and down his chest and stomach, teasing his nipples before moving down to his small dick and balls, moving the foreskin up and down some, making the young boy quietly cry out in pleasure. The older teen moved their bodies so the younger boy was on all fours, and Jacob on his knees, before continuing fucking, hitting his prostate, causing the boy to moan loudly. He then pushed the blonds face into the ground, the dirt somewhat getting in his eyes, causing him to squirm, only giving Jacob more and more pleasure from the younger boys pain. After a few minutes the younger boys body locked up in pleasure as he experienced what would be the first and last orgasm of his life, his ass squeezing Jacob’s dick, causing him to cum as well, his white cum flooding the boys ass, he was so deep in the boy his stomach was bulging slightly. Jacob slowly pulled out, watching the white cum and red blood mix and drip from the abused asshole. 

“P-please let me go. I won’t tell anyone” the young boy said, struggling to stand up.

“As fun as that would be unfortunately I have other plans” Jacob said.

Jacob grabbed the boy with one hand and his knife with the other. He then sat the small boy onto his lap, cutting a small line up his back before he leaned down to lick it then his knife. The young boy was trembling in fear as Jacob slowly brought the knife up his back then onto his chest, bringing it from his waist all the way up past his nipples, circling the small nubs before going up further. Jacob felt the thrill of this that he got from reading stories, but even greater as he continued this before finally slitting the boys throat efficiently, ending his life quickly. He had already planned this, well not with the specific boy but a boy, and knew where he was going to put the body and destroy the evidence. So with that he stuffed the limp body into his empty book bag and walked to the spot.


End file.
